Motorcycle display panels, which display to a rider real time driving information such as velocity and the RPM of the motor and are conventionally not located in the instantaneous field of view of the rider and may, therefore, constitute a hazard to the rider and to other road users in his vicinity.
The hazard emanates from the rider having to move his line of sight from the road, to the display panel and back again to the road in order to look at the display panel. This movement not only constitutes a distraction, but it also causes the rider's eyes to have to refocus from a substantially infinite conjugate ratio, to a short distance focus and back to the infinite conjugate ratio. In the relatively short time that the refocussing may take, a road accident can occur.
Furthermore, in bad weather conditions, such as heavy rain, snow and fog, the display panel may be very difficult, if not impossible, to read.